the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nain Rouge
The Nain Rouge, French for "Red Dwarf," isn't actually a Dwarf at all but is some kind of bizarre animal spirit/Infernal. He... It... inhabits the city of Detroit and has apparently been a harbinger of doom (or warning). The Nain Rouge has been very active in Detroit for centuries and has become an iconic symbol of the community, a legacy which culminates in a yearly parade in the Nain's honor. Facts: -Many of Detroit's notables have reported seeing the Nain Rouge, and the Nain Rouge was particularly active during the American Civil War. -The Nain Rouge is often reported to be a small, simian-like creature with red skin, blazing eyes and a shock of black fur covering most of its body. The Nain Rouge has attacked people in the past, although to be fair it has yet to seriously injure or kill anyone. The Nain appears, or is said to appear, just before catastrophe strikes, leading many citizens in Detroit to believe that the Nain is actually trying to warn people of impending disaster. -It is unclear just what kind of Supernatural the Nain Rouge is. It certainly looks like an Infernal, but it also displays powers and behavior reminiscent of Fey or simple nature spirits? -The Nain Rouge and sightings of it date back to the founding of the city of Detroit. Whatever its nature or intent, the Nain Rouge has clearly marked out Detroit as its territory and home. -The Nain Rouge has several alcoholic beverages named in his honor, including the Nain Rouge Red and Red Dwarf Lager. -The members of the White Lodge and their people knew of the Nain Rouge long before the coming of the white man. They say that he is one of the last of an ancient race known as the Pukwudgie, a type of nature spirit known for their trickery and cunning. The Pukwudgie were once the allies of mankind, but for reasons unknown they later tuned against humanity, resulting in a series of conflicts between them and the White Lodge. History of the Nain Rouge: - Antoine de la Mothe Cadillac, the French military commander who founds Fort Pontchartrain du Détroit, the fortress which history regards as the beginning of Detroit. Antoine Cadillac reportedly hosts a party one evening, where a wandering fortune teller shows up and issues a warning that Cadillac's unchecked ambitions will attract the 'red dwarf.' -In 1701, while out on a walk with is wife, Cadillac is shocked when a furry, red dwarf jumps in his path. Cadillac strikes the dwarf and the creature scurries off into the night, cackling with laughter. Shortly thereafter, Cadillac's financial plans take a nosedive and he loses most of his wealth. -In 1763, after the Battle of Bloody Run during the Pontiac Rebellion (a short war fought between Indian tribes and European colonial forces), the river in the area is said to have run red with blood from the bodies of the dead, leading to the name of the battle. Soldiers present at the site later claimed to have witnessed a furry creature dancing among the corpses of the soldiers as they lay on the beach. -The Detroit Fire of 1805, which ravaged much of the city, was also a short period in which citizens reported a flurry of sightings of the Nain Rouge. -During the War of 1812, when the local American forces surrendered Fort Detroit to the British, the American governor and leader of the armed forces, William Hull, claimed to have been attacked by a "dwarven creature" in the fog just before his official surrender of the fort. -In 1872, a local housewife is scared out of her wits when she returns home late one evening from errands only to discover a blood-red creature with blazing eyes and hoofs or hoof-like feet present in her home. -Two more 'attacks' from a baboon-like creature were reported in 1884 and 1964. -During the Detroit Riots of 1967, witnesses report seeing the Nain Rouge simply walking the streets, sometimes in broad daylight. -During a great snowstorm in 1976, the Nain Rouge is spotted by two utility workers who confuse it with a child in a fur coat. That is, until the 'child' quickly climbs up a utility pole, then leaps from the top back down to the ground and runs away into the night! -In 1996, two drunk men returning home late one night see a 'man in a funny fur coat' fleeing the scene of a car burglary. The 'man' is reported to be making weird crow-like cawing sounds and is said to have red skin and a back fur 'coat.' He is also quite short in stature. Marche du Nain: The Marche du Nain is a recent, annual tradition of a parade done in the Nain's honor, with celebrants dressing in red and black. The parade culminates with an effigy of the Nain Rouge being destroyed by fire, a spiritual act which is believed to banish the evil imp for another year. Curiously, ever since the Marche du Nain was begun, there have been no concrete sightings of the Nain Rouge... References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nain_Rouge -https://www.marchedunainrouge.com/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3sCjJlpcQc -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekh1vBFic38 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekh1vBFic38 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocRDojCiSvs Category:Infernal Category:Beast Category:Gaia Category:Spirit Category:Fey Category:White Lodge Category:Sons Of Liberty